The Bay Harbor Butcher
For info regarding the character behind the serial killer, visit [[Dexter Morgan|'Dexter Morgan']]. The Bay Harbor Butcher was the name given by the press to the unknown perpetrator of murders in the vicinity of Miami, FL. The moniker derived from Dexter Morgan's method of discarding his victims, in which they were dismembered and disposed of in Bay Harbor. Both Dexter and Special Agent Frank Lundy expressed disdain for the name. History From an early age, Dexter Morgan showed signs of psychopathic tendencies (killing and dismembering animals) and his adoptive father, Harry, (a homicide detective) realized that Dexter was a potential serial killer. After attempts to curb Dexter's violent behavior failed, Harry concluded that Dexter's need to kill could not be suppressed--only focused. Making the best out of a bad situation, Harry decided to train Dexter as a vigilante, to solely hunt and kill other murderers (arguably making society safer). To avoid arrest, Dexter follows a set of guidelines, The Code of Harry. Dexter generally disposed of his victims by dismembering them, putting the parts into black trash bags, and dropping the bags off his fishing boat. During Season Two, scuba divers discover the bodies of eighteen of his victims, and they are labeled The BHB 18. When it became public that the Butcher only killed other killers, much of the public began express support for the figure (including Rita's own mother, who believed that he should be left alone). This led to the creation of the Dark Defender, a comic book antihero concept based on the Bay Harbor Butcher. By the end of the series, Dexter is known to have killed over 130 people. The BHB Investigation When a renowned serial-killer-hunter, FBI Special Agent Frank Lundy, arrived in Miami to help with the investigation, Dexter took steps to deflect suspicions away from himself. These actions included deleting video footage from his marina; moving his boat to a different location; changing his dumping site to the powerful Gulf Stream; sending an anonymous, confusing manifesto to the press; sabotaging the AC in the field morgue; and planting evidence to frame Sergeant James Doakes. Meanwhile Doakes was growing ever more suspicious of Dexter. After the FBI found Dexter’s Blood Slide Box (that Doakes had stolen from Dexter's apartment), Dexter was ordered to analyze its 46 slides. He matched 18 of the blood slides to the 18 recovered bodies. The other 28 slides were matched to missing persons. Additional events seemed to confirm that Doakes was the ‘Butcher’ and the case was closed. Although Dexter was the true Bay Harbor Butcher, he was ultimately able to frame James Doakes for the murders, although his initial aim was to avoid any links to the kills until the investigation would, hopefully, come to a halt. Doakes' former partner, Maria LaGuerta, never believed him to have been a killer, however. In This is the Way the World Ends, Debra Morgan witnesses Dexter murder Travis Marshall, aka the Doomsday Killer. Upon noticing the similarities between the way Travis was wrapped up in plastic and the way she herself was wrapped up by [[The Ice Truck Killer|The Ice Truck Killer''' ]](who was himself imitating Dexter), she searches Dexter's apartment - only to find his blood-slides and kill tools. She concludes that Dexter is the real Bay Harbor Butcher and confronts him. Rather than take him in, she chooses to try and help him stop killing and, after that fails, she simply lets him go his own way, often helping him deal with his problems. At the same time, Captain Maria LaGuerta finds a blood slide with the blood of Travis on it, which is exactly like the kind taken by the Bay Harbor Butcher. After this, she investigates the case independently by looking into potential suspects (e.g. members of Miami Metro who own boats). Upon learning that Dexter moved his boat to a different Marina during the Bay Harbor Butcher investigation, she suspects him of being the killer. She continues looking into him, but at the end of Season 7, she is shot and killed by Debra Morgan after confirming that Dexter Morgan is, in fact, the real Bay Harbor Butcher. Victims Known to Police *Anthony Rodrigo *Carlos Gutierrez *Chad Carpenter *Dylan Maddock *Jeff Linder *Joseph Cepeda *Marcus White *Oscar Sota *Renzo Sandoval *Rick Jensen *Robert Thatcher *Shannon Reynolds *Ken Olson *Jose Garza Assumed Victims *All the victims in the First Blood Slide Box. Victims Unknown to Police *All of Dexter's victims that are not covered in the two previous categories. Related Pages * Dexter Morgan * Dexter's Kill List * Blood Slide Boxes * Bay Harbor Butcher 18 * The Bay Harbor Butcher Investigation Gallery 2013-09-01 0154.png|Numerous victims of the Bay Harbor Butcher are unintentionally found underwater by two treasure-hunters. 2013-09-01 0159.png|One of many garbage bags found, is opened. 2013-09-01 2009.png|The '''Bay Harbor Butcher 18 2013-09-01 0218.png|''"Jesus Fucking Christ Morgan, you're the Bay Harbor Butcher!"'' 2013-09-01 0236.png|''"Are you the Bay Harbor Butcher?"'' 2013-09-01 0228.png|''"What if Dexter is the real Bay Harbor Butcher?"'' 2013-09-01 1959.png|''"You're the Bay Harbor Butcher!"'' Category:Aliases Category:Serial killers Category:Characters that have framed others Category:Accomplices to murder Category:Characters who tried to kill Maria Category:Vigilante killers Category:Characters who've committed fratricide Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Attempted Victims Category:Characters Category:Characters who tried to kill Hannah Category:Characters who tried to kill Isaak Category:Arsonists Category:Killers displaying their victims in public Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Miami Metro Homicide Department Category:Close range killers Category:Characters who've committed sororicide Category:Bay Harbor Butcher Evidence Category:Bay Harbor Butcher 18 Category:Characters killed by Dexter